New Life, New Friends, and Eventually a New Love
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Usagi gets betrayed from the inners, she is cosmos and runs away to another dimension.. will she find happiness, friends, and a true soulmate? Enjoy^^
1. Pains and Leaving

New life, New friends, and eventually a New love  
  
-DreamBlaze  
  
A small sample. Review if you like. Hope you enjoy ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain. The emotion was never-ending. Heart shattered, soul destroyed, the golden child that everyone loves is at her darkest hour. Her soul mate, the one she thought she loved, betrayed her in the worst way possible. Declared his love to someone else, a senshi, and her best friend at that. Rei. Truthfully it didn't hurt, the fact that he didn't love her, but the fact that they went behind her back and couldn't tell her the truth in the beginning. She never loved him as much as she could but she did try and yet he didn't love her. The one thing that hurt the most was Rei. In her heart she felt Rei was her sister, the one who would always be there for her. Rei hated her. They all, the Inner senshi, hated her. The discovery of that was what destroyed her soul, the ones that meant the most to her turn their backs. Feeling the opposite of what she feels for them. (They attacked her but mention that later in the fic, she doesn't care about that only that they hurt her emotionally)  
  
Bags packed in sub pocket. The golden haired princess takes one last look at the house she grew up in, the house that has been more like a castle and a life she knows she'll never live again. With one last glance and final good-bye she steps to the streets. Letters of good-byes to friends and families lay on her bed. Already believing people won't care that she's gone. Reflecting of the life she played she realized now that people might be glad for her disappearance. Knowing how much she's been a pain to the people she loves it makes it easier to leave, knowing she can't hurt them anymore. Sad to say, she is wrong. They'll all miss her terribly, the light of their lives that has made their days sunny. That's what happens when emotional pain breaks through your thoughts. It makes you think you aren't worthy of the people you meet.  
  
Opening a portal, she leaves for a dimension that needs help. For some time now she has felt its earth in much pain. Being the true protector of earth and the cosmos, she feels these things and as usual has the need to help in any way she can. Her destiny has been thrown upon her against her will but she knows she is grateful for it to happen. Though they may think she is not Serenity and if she truly weren't the princess, it wouldn't matter she is something far greater. Her life planned from the beginning of time, no one can fathom how much important she is to the worl… no universe, even then she would still help as much as possible. Being the Queen of the stars has its benefits. Endless amount of energy can be put to use in creating, healing, and most of all helping.  
  
This world is in much pain. War is endless and from recent files it seems it always turns up. I must find the organization that truly wants the war to end. The ones who do not want anything from earth in return for their services. Only they are its protectors.  
  
-Cosmos, Usagi Ranae  
  
Formally Tsukino, Usagi 


	2. Unsettling Realization, New Found Determ...

New life, New friends, and Eventually a New Love  
  
Chapter 2: Unsettling Realization, Newfound Determination, and Protective Outers  
  
~DreamBlaze  
  
Hi, Thanks for the reviews. This was one of my first fics and I wasn't sure whether it was good enough to use. I'll keep trying for those of you who are interested.  
  
Kotono: You convinced me ^^ truth is she's my fave inner too, I just had a hard time picturing Mamo-baka with another of the Inner ::sheepish grin:: I'm lazy to even think.  
  
Well, I hope you like the chapter…. Please Review  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ….. that's my answer for you Nick Johnson… ::sheepish grin:: truth is I don't know where I'm going with this and I'm doing this as I go along. I kno I'm probably disappointing you when I don't answer your questions but I'll try to make my fic to answer it^^ I don't kno yet. Thank you for your review it meant lots, it made me think more too^^. I hope you read it anyway and give me more good suggestions and advice cuz reading your email made me realize I needed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What have I done? I… I never meant to, I honestly thought I loved him. How wrong was I, Rei thought bitterly. All at the loss of my best friend, my only family, my sister: Usagi. She was there for me when Grandpa died and I disregarded her all because she had everything I've always wanted. I'm too late, she's gone, and no one has seen her for a week. It's my entire fault!! How blind am I! I lost her to a stupid no good cheating baka who said he loved me. He didn't, and I lost my sister for it. Why did I get jealous of her? Jealous that she took my boyfriend, I should've saw, should've saw he only used me from the beginning. I thought that if Usagi was out of the way, my relationship with Mamoru would get better and we'd stop fighting, it got worse he took me for granted after that. I wish I could go back to that day, I can't ask Setsuna, she knows what happened, the Outers have all been glaring at us since she left and Haruka is barely restraining herself. If it weren't for Michiru, we'd be blown to the wind by now but I have a feeling she wants a hand in torturing us.  
  
Why was I blind? Blind to the love Usa shown us, the love she'd given to us so freely? Ever since Usa left life has been dim, not just for me but it seems for everyone she's met. Even the earth seems mellow of her departure. Motoki seemed a bit down to find his other 'little sister' gone. Unazaki (is that Motoki's sister name?) was sad her childhood friend had left. Naru was depressed her best friend left. Rei felt even guiltier at that. They were the ones who took Usagi away from Naru in the first place. Even Haruna, Usagi's teacher, was sad that she was gone. Usagi's parents went ballistic when she went missing and Shingo became despondent that his sister had left. It's all my fault; I drove her away. I love her, I shouldn't have allowed my envy of her get in the way of my true feelings, she really was the one that took away my pain, she gave me a family when I myself had come from a broken home.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
Rei had just gotten off the phone, her father told her he was too busy to visit and Rei felt depressed as ever. A tear fell to her eye thinking her own father thought her a convenience she got mad, brushing the tear away she threw an ancient scroll she had been previously working on before the call.  
  
::Gasp::  
  
There, at the entrance of her room, Usagi stood, eyes wide opened. Rei thought the sight of seeing the usually calm priestess, well when Usagi wasn't around, shocked her. Truth was that Usagi could feel pain and sadness from the usually fiery tempered maiden.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi spoke softly.  
  
Then and there the dam broke, Rei fell down to her knees and cried, crying for her unloving childhood, her father who didn't like her, for a life she wish was better.  
  
Usagi went to her, tilted her chin and looked her straight in the eyes; deep violet shaded eyes stared to silvery blue eyes centimeters from her own.  
  
"Rei," Usagi spoke so softly that it was hard to hear even at her close range, "know I'll always be here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, a friend to gossip to, or a sister to yell at," smiling softly, "I'll be there."  
  
Tears started to fall again, not because of sadness but because of completeness, she had found her family.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
Even through all that, I continued to betray her, all for a bastard who should never have been born, thought Rei cynically.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
"Rei-chan!!" yells out a voice not to far away. Rei turns her head and sees Usagi running up the temple steps and trip. Rei then smiles at Usagi's goofiness.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
Usagi always managed to make her smile when she felt down, like the times she would get arguments with Mamoru. Whenever Usagi had her klutz attacks, she forgets the argument and just laughs. It was like she knew what I needed even if she didn't, Rei thought sadly.  
  
==New Flashback==  
  
Rei is sobbing in the garden of the Hikawa Temple, her grandfather had just passed away, and she was alone. Usagi comes up from behind Rei and slowly hugs her; Rei tenses then relax and lean into the embrace. Usagi holds Rei although the night, "I'll always be here for you Rei."  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
A tear falls. She always kept her promise, and I've never kept mine.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
"Rei! Come on! We're gonna be late!" screams Usagi. Rei hurries after her, flustered that it was Usagi doing the reprimanding and not her, "I'm coming Odango Atama! Hold your horses!"  
  
The two walk in on a new café. Usagi talks to the manager then pulls a surprised Rei to the stage, "Happy Birthday Rei," smiles Usagi, "You've always wanted to sing again ever since the festival and I thought this would be the perfect place."  
  
Rei stares at Usagi, eyes are slightly watery at her gift, she throws a quick hug to Usagi then returns to the stage and sings a song for her best friend.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
The best present ever given to me, to the person that means the most.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
Horrified eyes stare back at Rei, haunting her very soul, and then those eyes glance to the person holding her in his arms.  
  
Mouth opens to speak but no words come out.  
  
After getting over the guilt Rei taunts to Usagi, "What? You act as if you're surprised," stated Rei in the nastiest voice ever, "don't tell me you was oblivious to our relationship?! Are you that dense, I thought you'd learn more over the pass few years? I guess I was wrong," the sentence finished with a sneer.  
  
"Really Rei," interrupted a voice, "you expected that much of her?"  
  
"Mina, just by mere observation its obvious that Usagi is incapable of such a feat, Rei was just jesting." Inquired Ami.  
  
"Ditto to what Ami said," Makoto bellowed out.  
  
"I.. I .. How… Could .. After all.. Done for you!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Look at her," Ami said in a snide tone, "she's reformed to a preschool level, the grade she should have stayed in."  
  
"Quite right Ami," exclaimed the black guardian cat perched on said person's shoulder, "She is rather pathetic."  
  
More knives twisted in the heart of the victim. It would be later, Rei realized, that those knives reciprocated her own.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
After we attacked her, I realized what I've done. I stared in revulsion at my hands that night, the hands that hurt her, and the hands that were meant to protect her. I got no acquiesce of agreements from my 'friends' the next day. What I did was horribly wrong.  
  
Forgive me Usagi, I'm sorry. Tears fall again. I'll find you, tell you I'm sorry and if you should take me back, I'll treat you the way you should have been treated.  
  
With that determined goal. Rei transported to the Time Gates ready to face the Time Guardian, and the Soldier of Pluto: Setsuna, even if it meant death.  
  
*************************************************  
  
We shall see, thought Setsuna, as she gazed at the Senshi of Mars through the mists of time. Although she knew she'd allow Rei to find her princess, she still found it hard for her to accept Rei. What Rei and the others had done was unacceptable, in her eyes, and she'd be damned if she allowed the Inners to hurt her princess again, but it would be good for Usagi, it would ease her soul. Rei really meant a lot to Usagi and Setsuna had to admit that. It didn't mean that she'd threaten Rei that if she ever hurt her princess again she'd personally send her to her Uncle Hades.  
  
Usagi meant that much to Setsuna. Usagi may have been her princess but she was also her friend. Usagi would visit her at the lonely, dark, and dreary corridors of the Time Gate and lift Setsuna's heart with happiness and light. It wasn't jus that also; it was that Usagi was more like a daughter to her than anything else. She watched her all her life and had a hand in taking care of her also. Usagi was her light, the light of everyone's life, and she'd do anything to keep it that way. If that light should die out of sadness and grief, there would be hell to pay.  
  
Hotaru looked to her companion, she knew Setsuna would allow Rei to find their hime, it was still hard to accept. Being a slight telekinetic she was able to see the brutal way they had treated their princess, it had pained her so. The darker side of her; Saturn, wanted to give them death with no chance of rebirth, but she held back, the reason was beyond her. She hated how they treated Usagi, or as she preferred hime-mama or Usa-mama, like she was nothing when in fact she was everything in ways that many could never imagined. Usagi was a light that shone through the darkness. An angel who healed the soul. A girl who brightened lives. A being that created warmth and sunlight just by being in peoples present. She was a flame to a moth (did it on purpose^^). If she were down the earth itself would match her mood, hoping to ease the pain by taking the pain she felt, which, by all means, was hardly ever. When Usa-mama left, Earth has been raining non-stop ever since; the earth misses her child. she is the celestial creature of the universe, if she should die the cosmos would collapse in a matter of minutes. But most of all she was the girl who befriended her, no questions asked. The girl who accepted her when she found about her powers (she was just Hotaru; not Saturn yet, it hadn't been revealed). The girl who took care of her and loved her for who she was. Her light that shown through the darkness when sealed in the horrible stillness that was The Silence. She supported her on her fight against Pharaoh 90, she even took care of her as a baby for that short while she was orphaned. Usagi was everything to her and she would be damned if she let those assholes (If Michi ever found out what she was thinking she'd not only agree but have Ruka sleep on the couch tonight^^) hurt her anymore. (Seems like the two dark and mysterious sailor soldiers think alike^^).  
  
Looking back at the mist her heart settled a little, maybe Rei's intentions were true, no one could make the most pitiful expression like she could, be it true or false. Still it didn't mean she wouldn't watch her like a hawk that stalks its prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to them, a figure watched, silently, patiently, waiting for it's time to reveal itself.  
  
_________________________________  
  
How do you like it? I had to put my fave Inner and my fave Outer in it. It just wouldn't be right without them :P don't worry, the outers will be her too cuz I like all of them, just Sets the best, and if I'm convinced enough maybe the other Inners will reform and we'll all have one big happy reunion..  
  
Ja for now… -.~ 


	3. Arrivals and a meeting

New Life, New Friends, and Eventually a New Love  
  
Chapter 3: Arrivals and a meeting  
  
**************************************************  
  
Usagi has arrived in the main capital of 4826x world (gundam dimension) Sanq Kingdom. She is in standing in front a castle in the form of a school, St. Gabriel's Institute. (Is that the school the boys go to? I'm not sure -.-;;) The dimension in which she arrived is of a place of technology and science so opposite of the dimension she came from, full of magic and nature.  
  
//shudders\\ what kind of wacko would name their school that? Sounds more like a Looney bin than a school. (A: thinks of relena in a straight jacket running around //shudders\\) damn this place is big. Where the hell is the registrar office?! Finally seeing the office come to view she enters the room. A lady probably twice her size :P with mousy brown hair and thick glasses asks if she needs any help. Telling her that she's new Usagi asks for her dorm room number and schedule. After signing more forms Usagi get her schedule and leaves. Looking at her schedule, she sees that she already know how to do these subjects (Usa is smart here)  
  
The good thing about math is that it is always the same, it's the universal language, no matter what dimension or world your in, of course there are some who have expanded their mathematical horizons than others. At least I still know it. Hmmm Art and Music, those classes sound all right. I hope the teachers are good. Through looking over her schedule she checks the dorm room she's in. I'm lucky that no one is rooming with me; it wouldn't be good if someone sees me leave the room a lot. It makes me think that a certain time guardian is helping. She shakes her head a dejected look plastered on her face. Why would she help me? She probably hates me like everyone else, besides I haven't seen her ever since the sailor wars were done. She closes her crystal blue eyes, that seem to shimmer silver blue and a dark ocean blue color, she lets a tear fall loose.  
  
Truthfully if she had to choose sides, she would of chose the outer senshi they helped her when the Inners didn't, They didn't question every move she did, and they supported her, and every time she sees there face, they are always smiling at her with a caring look not seen on the inners face. The one she misses the most is Ru (hota-chan) she was always so child-like and understood her when even she and Ru didn't understand. She thought of Ru as a daughter and a friend and yet, besides all that, they shared a bond: The bond being Darkness and Light. Ru the second most powerful Senshi back in her home dimension. People think that she is not Cosmos yet and that Ru, being the Senshi of Rebirth and Destruction, is the strongest of them all. How wrong they all are. Ever since she became the Moon Senshi she has always been dreaming of things bigger than she already is, she fought it in the beginning knowing she wouldn't live a life of normalness but soon gave in to it. Knowing it is a gift that should be cherished. She is always afraid that she is not worthy, always questioning if she's good enough for the people, when she's more than enough. No one knew that she acted the way she did. Only thinking she was stupid, lazy and careless, when in truth she was smart, devoted, and graceful.  
  
Shaking of the memories of turning into which she is, she heads for her dorm a dorm that is more like a small apartment. When she enters she sees that it is plain, only having the necessities: a bed, drawer, closet, small bathroom, living room, mini kitchen, 2 balconies (one in her room the other in the living room), living room and most of all white walls If this room was padded I'd know for sure that this is a place for the insane. Unnerved with the similarities of a crazy place she chants an ancient spell long forgotten, and with a blinding flash of light, her room is transformed. It now has black ceiling with stars that look so real, that even in the day, they twinkle up above. Her walls now colored silver (An: is that possible?) with pictures of gold and black dragons illustrated and detailed so much that it comes in deep contrast with its background. Also an Icy Blue and Fiery Phoenix that its colors seem to come alive like the elements they hold. In its place, where the walls are bare, there are magnificent drawings that the places in which they portray are so mystical and magical that to a non-believer of magic it isn't real. The portraits of which is displayed is of a place 4,000 years ago in another dimension. (The silver millennium) Her plain bedcovers now have the look of a soft cloud colored like the blue of the sky. Curtain shades that drape her balcony take on the color of aqua green and sea blue. Lamps, placed in the corners of her dorm, the color of a deep violet to soft lavender. Garnet colored oak desk on one side of the room holding a silver laptop of high efficiency, that even perfect soldier boy himself wouldn't be able to hack into. In the kitchen dark green plants with pure white lilies lay on her kitchen table. The kitchen having a sandy color encompassing the room with all equipments needed for cooking. Her Bathroom the color of lavender and a soft shade of teal stocks a number of candles with the scent of lilies in the air. Last but not least her living room. A soft royal green color paints the wall, with a sleek black entertainment center equipped with everything you would need (dvd, playstation2, n64, big flat screen tv, speakers, high quality sound system w/sub woofers) in the center of a wall. A number of musical equipment lay in the corner of the room: a silver flute, a classical sleek redwood violin (a certain senshi got back from the 1800's violin (A: I think there is such a thing as those, if not I know it was something red //shrugs\\ on with the fic), black full-sized grand piano, (I have NO clue of classical instruments), and a guitar Her living room furniture consisted of a leather couch with a pair of leather armchairs and matching glass tables w/black legs laying on the side. All in all the room looked suspiciously like the colors of a certain group of senshi mixed with hers (and of course, MY dream house). Satisfied with the decorations of her room she unpacks her suitcases; they're in her sub-pockets. A banging was heard at the door. Looking to see who it was, Usa opens it.  
  
I saw a flash of light under the door of the dorm across my house, thinking something happened I rushed over. When the door opened I saw the hottest girl I've ever seen. "Yes?" the girl asked. The girl was wearing a white hoodie with a blue tube top underneath and white skirt that was neither long nor short. She had a look of innocence in her eyes and yet you could tell she knew the terrors that life could bring. Feeling kind of embarrassed for the way he came in he asked, "Hey babe, is everything alright? I saw a flash and came to see if anything was wrong." The girl looked like she was preoccupied then she smiled, this cute smile that outshone the sun, and said nothing was wrong just a wiring accident.  
  
Cursing myself for making the mistake of thinking no one would notice I answered him so he wouldn't think of anything wrong. She invited him in, wanting to be friends with just about anyone, and being the polite person she was how could she let him leave? The boy came in. Realizing she didn't know the name of the braided, amethyst eyed cutie she asks for his name. Learning his name was Duo, she told him, her name was Usagi.  
  
"My name is Usagi," I told him. Studying him I saw that he wore a priest outfit, feeling that he was something special to this world, I also noticed there was this deep sadness. It was as if he was being cheerful so he does not let whatever that saddened him keep him down. I made a mental note to find out more about him later.  
  
"Your new here aren'tcha?" Was it that obvious? Seeing the look on my face he said "you have to be, I would of known whether or not a cute babe like you could come her" rolling my eyes at that remark I told him not to talk to me like that. He just smiled in a mischievous way, I knew then he was a practical joker. I could easily see him playing pranks on his friends. I smiled remembering how Mina and I use to be like that.  
  
After I answered her, I noticed that she smiled. It wasn't that cute cheerful smile she wore earlier but a sad, depressed smile. I noticed how easily I became attached to her. Sadly, I knew then that it wouldn't be the type between couples but more like a brotherly feeling towards her. (sorry duo/usa lovers) Despite learning that fact, I wasn't gonna stop flirting with her. She's too cute not to flirt with.  
  
"Hey! Since your new why don't I show you around?" waiting for her answer I hoped she'd say yes. As weird as it is, I feel sort of bonded with her: Like we share a common feeling over our past. What it is, I don't yet.  
  
Why not? Telling him I'd love to I locked the door and followed him out.  
  
They had stopped by a restaurant to have a 'snack', of course for them snacks are a couple of meals and drinks with an apple pie. After shelling out a hundred bucks they walked out ignoring the gawks and stupefied faces customers and workers held.  
  
Walking around aimlessly everywhere Duo pointed out all the spots he felt she needed to know. Like every single good fast food restaurant, prank shops, and malls, all torturing devices used to annoy to Gundam Boys.  
  
"So what is there to do here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Nothing much, 'sides play pranks on my friends," answered Duo with a grin on his face, inside he was already formulating a plan to get Usagi to join the fun.  
  
Usagi smiles, it was nice that his friends didn't mind of the things Duo does to them (Boy is she wrong).  
  
Seeing Usagi's reaction he asks, "wanna help me pull some pranks today?"  
  
Although it was very tempting she declined, she wasn't sure whether they'd be happy to have a stranger play troublemaker, 'sides she might give the wrong impression when she meets them.  
  
"Awe come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
************************************************  
  
So how about it? Should Usagi play a prank on the Gboys as a greeting? If so, tell me. Oh, and you can give me suggestions to how she'll prank them, I'm open to ideas ^^..  
  
I know this wasn't much but please review and help me along the way.  
  
Post more Asap, hope you enjoyed…. Ja. -.~ 


	4. Meetings

New Life, New Friends, and Eventually a New Love  
  
Chapter 4: Meetings  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
Sorry so short^^  
  
**************************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"So what is there to do here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Nothing much, 'sides play pranks on my friends," answered Duo with a grin on his face, inside he was already formulating a plan to get Usagi to join the fun.  
  
Usagi smiles, it was nice that his friends didn't mind of the things Duo does to them (Boy is she wrong).  
  
Seeing Usagi's reaction he asks, "wanna help me pull some pranks today?"  
  
Although it was very tempting she declined, she wasn't sure whether they'd be happy to have a stranger play troublemaker, 'sides she might give the wrong impression when she meets them.  
  
"Awe come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Usagi casts a disbelieving glance to Duo, the one who had managed to con her into playing a prank to his friends, for her a bunch of strangers.  
  
This was one strange dimension.  
  
Why earlier, she had seen the supposed 'pacifist' queen pass by. The queen, was running around screaming bloody murder, Duo seemed to laugh hysterically at that.  
  
Maybe this was a loony bin.  
  
Sighing, she takes hold of the rope; a rather old trick but Duo would have none of it. I mean surely, his friends were smarter than that, weren't they, they would notice a rope lying on the ground and ignore it, right?  
  
I hope they're not idiots.  
  
I was right, they weren't.  
  
Four boys walked in the house, and frankly, they were all cute.  
  
Upon seeing the rope, one sighs, two does nothing, and another scowls and seems to clutch a stic.. no katana tighter in his hands.  
  
They walk around it, only to be covered in gravy (I kno, stupid. We had that for lunch^^), by my hands. I couldn't let Duo stand to be disappointed so I used a little magic, no harm done. Gravy is easy to wash of, not like paint the real substance I would have used.  
  
Unfortunately, there were more to Duo's 'trick.'  
  
The rope I had been holding started to rise to the air, not knowing what to do, I grabbed hold of it, only to fly all the way in the other room, passing by four astonished bishies.  
  
Apparently that was the plan, surprise the boys with a girl flying across the room.  
  
It wasn't funny, my ass hurt.  
  
Getting up from my sprawled position on the carpet, I forget the boys and ran behind them, getting ready to kill the braided maniac who, too his lack of air, was sprawled on the floor.  
  
Again the boys look to me in surprise, some more so than the others, but I could sense the emotions they felt.  
  
Reaching Duo, I go for the braid, only for it to be drenched in a white substance known as Clorox.  
  
Revenge was sweet.  
  
Upon realizing his 'precious braid' was wet, he stopped laughing and opens his eyes. For a minute there I felt pity, for the boy's eyes became so huge and filled with horror, then he had to open his mouth. I think I had gone deaf.  
  
After the ringing had stopped, I see that Duo was blubbering, it was so funny, it was my turn to fall down laughing.  
  
The forgotten boys, filled with mirth, walked up behind me.  
  
The black haired one helped me up after my initial bout of laughter.  
  
The four boys were filled with mirth, the black haired one said, "Onna I applaud you."  
  
This seemed to greatly surprise the others for Duo, too, stopped his wailing and watched us wide eyed.  
  
"Wu-man?"  
  
The black haired one, I assumed as Wu-ma…, "how many times do I have to tell you! it's Wu-FEI!!"  
  
Err.. I mean Wufei, scowled and started to chase Duo around. Hair problem forgotten.  
  
I guess Duo remembered there was such a thing as hair dye.  
  
The three gravy covered boys who spouted sweat drops turned to Usagi.  
  
The blonde one stepped up and introduced himself, "Hello miss, you must be a friend," a snort could be heard, "um.. a friend of Duo's, my name is Quatre R. Winner."  
  
I smiled at him softly, so polite, like a person I knew, "It is nice to meet you, my name is Usagi R. Cosmos."  
  
Seeing that his other friends would not introduce themselves he said, "the one with the one eye is Trowa Barton, the other brown hair boy is Hiiro, the one chasing Duo is Wufei. They're all nice to meet you."  
  
Another snort was heard.  
  
Usagi raises her eyebrows, she understood, I mean why would you be glad to meet someone who covered you in gravy sauce?  
  
All in all, it was an interesting day.  
  
*************************************  
  
This is sooooooooooooo crappy. I hope you liked it though, I'm stuck.  
  
I'll try to post more soon, and make it more better..  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: Dreamerpnai75 


	5. Gomen Ne

After careful consideration. New Life, New Friends, and Eventually a New Love will be discontinued. Those who actually like this story Gomen Ne. Unless you really disagree with my actions will I continue. Truth is, I think this story is kinda cliché. it's the usual story and plot line and I fell out of love with this idea.  
  
Again, Gomen Ne to those who like it. 


End file.
